A Moment
by Tayyee
Summary: Harry and Ginny, after Half Blood Prince, in the middle of the war


"Well at least I'm not annoying and immature!" Harry yelled.

"Well at least I'm not some big shot who always has to be the hero!" Ginny screamed back.

"Are you still stuck on that? Unbelievable!" Harry screamed, like he wasn't stuck on it too.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm not stuck on anything. The only thing that is gonna be stuck, is your big head when you try to fit it through the doorway!" She screamed.

"You liar! You're still stuck on me breaking up with you when you know I only did it for you!" He screamed irritated.

"Honestly, they are worse than us." Hermione whispered to Ron. The two were sitting on the couch watching their best friends go at it again.

"I am not stuck on anything! Especially you!" Ginny screamed at him.

She hated this. All they ever did was fight. Ever since the funeral that was it: fight after fight after fight and Ginny, along with everyone else, was sick of it.

"You know what Potter? You are an arrogant little prat! I can't believe I ever kissed you. I can't believe I spent 7 years, yes, since I was 8, liking you! I wasted so many years of my life! But you just hurt me. That was your goal wasn't it? Just to hurt me! But none of that matters now. You- you're dead to me." She hissed the last words.

Harry just stared her in the eye for a minute. Ginny could see the hurt in his eyes, and she couldn't believe she had actually just said it. It was one of those things that just came out.

"Well you know what Gin?" Harry hissed.

"What!" She asked angrily not breaking the eye contact.

"I-I don't have a come back for that!" He screamed like an angry five year old.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed viciously. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she didn't know what else to do. So she just said it. "I hate you Harry," And turned around to leave. She walked out the door not looking at the shocked faces Hermione and Ron had, not looking at the hurt in her ex-boyfriends eyes. Just looking straight ahead, and then to the left to walk out the door and through the yard in the quidditch pitch, lost in her thoughts.

She had done it. She had spoken the words that before that moment, she had never even thought. But that wasn't what bothered her. She had said that he was dead to her, when in fact, if he died, she would die too. But he didn't say it back. And he should have. If he had just said it then she wouldn't have that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I can't believe I said that." She muttered to herself, her head in her hands as she cried.

"Did she really just say that?" Harry asked looking at his friends sitting on the couch. He had just stared at the spot where she left before speaking.

Ron just stared at Harry, afraid of his reaction, while Hermione, also afraid nodded her head and squeaked out a "Yeah."

"Shit," Harry said. He looked at his friends and decided what to do. He started walking out to follow her but Hermione grabbed his arm as he was about to walk by her.

"Harry," She looked up at him.

"What?" Harry asked wearily.

"If you want any chance with my sister after this war, then don't keep yelling at her." Ron said, reading Hermione's mind.

Harry just nodded and kept walking.

He got to the door and turned outside, he kept walking along the path awhile, going by the side of the house and into the back yard and through the garden until he got to the quidditch pitch. He stopped when he saw her. She was sitting on the other side of the pitch, sobbing into her hands. It killed Harry, not only because the girl he loved was crying, but because he had caused it.

He walked over to her and sat down for a little while. Neither of them spoke and she didn't even realize he was there. Until she felt a hand on her back, rubbing in circles comfortingly. She glanced up and then back down realizing it was him.

"What do you want?" She asked surprising herself by leaning into him, and letting him be near her.

"To tell you something." He said resting his chin on her head.

"I'm listening." She said coldly, but not pulling away.

"You're right." He said looking off into the distance.

"About what?" She asked.

"Everything." He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked tempted to look up at him, but not wanting to move.

""I'm arrogant, I'm a prat, and you should hate me. But I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. She leaned into him and his lips lingered on her head.

"Okay." She said quietly, the tears stopping slightly.

"But you were wrong about something." He said pushing her even closer into him with the hand that was on her back.

"Yeah? And what was that?" The anger rising in her voice.

"My goal isn't to hurt you, it was the opposite actually. You know why I broke it off. To protect you from Voldemort. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose and no matter how much we fight and scream and yell, you know that. I know you know that. And I know you know that I love you. But you also know that we can't be together. Right?"

She nodded silently and said "I love you too." She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She cried again, hating that she couldn't stop. But glad that Harry just held her and let her cry. And even though she knew it would, she hoped that moment would never end because for just that moment, she was in his arms again. For just that moment, he was hers, and she was his.


End file.
